Scents
by EverybodyLies23
Summary: He knows their smells better than anyone. Woodsy, musky, elegant, impersonal.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own House...YET!

It is said that each person has a distinct smell. House believes this wholeheartedly. He knows each of their smells and associates them with that smell.

Kutner smells like disinfectant most of the time. It makes sense, seeing as he's a doctor. Occasionally, House catches a whiff of Thirteen's perfume overlapping the disinfectant. The smell reflects him in some ways, but not in others. Neither reflect a great deal of personality. Unlike Kutner himself, the smell is sharp and direct. House finds it fascinating that someone selling men's fragrances would now choose not to wear one. Then again, it makes sense. Maybe he's smelled enough cologne for the rest of his life.

Taub smells like expensive cologne, and House can't help but suspect that it was a gift from his wife. It is impersonal, just smells like one of the thousands of men's fragrances available for purchase at Macy's. It doesn't fit him. It's awkward. House feels that it belongs on someone manlier, someone whose profession doesn't require that they care about other people.

Wilson smells like some woodsy aftershave. He always has, and House is sure that he always will. The smell is soft and reassuring. It conceals his darker side, because with a smell like that, nobody believes that you could possibly deceive anyone. The fragrance hangs in the air long after his final word, and House suddenly realizes how Wilson has always been able to manipulate everyone.

Foreman smells like Irish Spring, clean and sharp. It isn't a scent you wear for a woman; it's one that is easy and inexpensive. House decides that on Foreman's rare trips to the store, he must grab the one closest to the cart and it just so happens to be Irish Spring. Foreman cares how he looks, judging by his attire. He just doesn't put much effort into it.

Chase smells like Axe. It smells okay, but House has seen nurses wrinkle their nose in his wake. Chase doesn't know when to stop, but then again, he never really did. House wonders who picked it out, him or Cameron. Before Chase and Cameron started dating, he always smelled like some indistinct men's deodorant. Cameron changed everything in his life, and House thinks his deodorant was one of them.

Thirteen smells like something subtle, elegant, and expensive. Thirteen doesn't seem like the type to buy herself expensive perfume, and House wonders if it was a gift. From who? He wonders. As far as he knows, she doesn't have any friends. Perhaps a brother or sister gave it to her. He supposes Kutner could have given it to her, seeing as he used to sell fragrances at a department store and knows them well. But the relationship is just too new, and he can't imagine Kutner of all people, presenting Thirteen with perfume. Flowers, maybe. But not perfume.

Cuddy smells like something musky and floral. It is classy, like her. It seems a bit overpowering, but like the woman wearing it, you get used to it. It is her signature scent and no one else in the hospital would dare to wear Lisa Cuddy's smell. House is sure that he thinks about it a lot more than she (or anyone else for that matter) does. It fits her and House is glad. He likes it a lot more than the one she wore in college. She has changed, and seems to have decided that her perfume must make the transition with her. It is strong and powerful, but pleasant at the same time. It lingers in the air, leaving him mesmerized with thoughts of Lisa Cuddy.

Cameron smells citrus-y, like grapefruit and tangerines. It is tangy with sweet undertones. House knows Cameron, so he knows that she spent hours sniffing perfumes, body lotions, and body sprays until she found the perfect one. He wonders if she remembered his comment about grapefruits being his favorite fruit. He remembers how she used to smell-back when she worked for him. She smelled like sugar and vanilla and warm cookies. It had suited her then. House knew she had changed everything when she left, and sometimes he misses her scent. On occasion, he goes into a bakery and buys a warm cookie and his thoughts drift to the mystery that is Allison Cameron.

Please Review!


End file.
